


I'll Watch Over You

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angst, Character Death, Dean x Reader, F/M, Pining, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Your mission for the past million years had been to observe humanity. No reason, just watch them, and absolutely do not interact with them. For most of that time you had been obedient, watching from a distance how mankind evolved from living in trees to what they were today. Never had you even felt the slightest urge to interact with them. Until you started watching the Winchesters.





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@frejahertziswritingthistime](https://frejahertziswritingthistime.tumblr.com/)’s Angels + Demons Challenge. I chose to write for the prompt 'Angel falling for a Winchester'. NOT DESTIEL!! It’s angst. I apologize for nothing.

Sometimes, when you were bored, you would listen in on the Cupid frequency, which was how you learned about the importance of the match between Mary Campbell and John Winchester - a Hunter from a long line of Hunters, and a Men of Letters Legacy. It intrigued you even more when no reason was given and you decided to do your observing in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. 

You had a front row seat to when Mary met John outside that movie theatre and you kept a close eye on them from then on. You saw when Mary snuck out to hunt down a monster every so often, without John knowing. You watched as John worked in the auto shop, oblivious to the truth of the darker side of life. 

The first time you almost disobeyed your orders was when Azazel first entered Mary and John’s lives. Just as you were about to smite the demon, another Angel appeared by your side and stopped you.

“This must happen, Y/N. Do not interfere.”

You had never met this Angel before, but you knew it was Castiel, even though it appeared he was from a future time. You watched as Mary made the deal that sealed the fate of John and their future children, feeling a flicker of something deep inside yourself.

Mary Campbell became Mary Winchester, and the young couple appeared happy. You were there when they first conceived, felt the slight ripple in the energy of the Universe as the new life began.

Not long after that, you were surprised to see Castiel again, visiting from another time and bringing with him two men, one of them whose soul you recognized. It was older, but unmistakably that of the unborn child Mary was carrying. The other must be his brother, as yet not conceived in your time. 

While the brothers met their parents, you spoke with Castiel, who was drained after transporting the three of them through time. Once again he told you not to interfere. You had felt the energy of another Angel, one you knew, but when you caught up you were just in time to see Michael kill Anna, before having a conversation with Dean that explained a few things for you.

Of course, Michael knew you were there, even if he ignored your presence. You were just glad he left you alive. Now that you knew Mary and John’s oldest would grow up to be Michael’s true vessel, you were even more intent on watching events unfold.

The couple went on with their lives, blissfully unaware of the events that almost ended their sons’ destiny before they had even been born. Dean came along a few months later, and his parents showered him with love. It caused another stirring deep down inside you, and you wondered at that as well. Still, you kept from interfering.

You watched Dean grow, time passing in the blink of an eye for you. Mary and John were not quite as happy as they had been, and you saw Dean comfort his mother on more than one occasion. Then Sam came along, and the little family seemed content once more, at least for a short time. You knew something would happen, but Castiel had warned you to stay out of it, that it had to play out a certain way. So you stayed out of the demon’s way when he came to pollute poor Sam with his foul demon blood.

As Dean ran through the house with his brother clutched in his little arms, you found yourself extending your grace towards them, shielding them from the worst of the heat and smoke of the hellfire. It was a wholly unconscious action and afterward, you expected a reprimand for disobeying your orders. It never came.

You were by Dean’s side through the time just after Mary’s death, whispering words of love and encouragement in his mind as he slept. Once, you thought he might have seen you, but when he gave no indication of being aware of your presence afterward, you decided it had just been a coincidence.

When Sam jumped off that roof, you cushioned his fall, saving him from smashing his head on a large rock. The broken arm was a surprise to you, you had known humans were fragile but never realized just how fragile they really were.

On the night Sam left his father and brother, you were torn. So far, you had been able to watch over the little family easily, but with them split up it would be more difficult. When you saw the place where Sam settled, you decided to stick with Dean. It was a decision you regretted later, but for now, you thought Sam was safe.

At least Dean and John stuck together, making it easier for you to watch over them. While they slept, you would check on Sam, returning to ease Dean’s mind about his brother. Not that it helped a great deal, you knew. 

When John failed to check in with Dean two days in a row, Dean was beside himself with worry. He pushed himself into exhaustion searching for clues. Finally, when sleep claimed him, you were able to put the suggestion in his mind to go to his brother. You knew Dean would need Sam, now more than ever. Family was everything to Dean, and Sam was the only family he would have left if anything happened to John.

Once again, you found yourself shielding the boys with your grace, preventing the hellfire from getting to them as they fled from poor Jessica’s burning body. Seeing Sam so determined to get revenge twisted something inside you, causing you pain, and you were at a loss how to deal with it.

Emotions were not something Angels were taught to handle, because Angels were not supposed to have them. It took you longer than you were comfortable with to get a grip on what you were feeling, and for that time the boys were on their own. You found them again just in time to see Dean seal the deal that would send his soul to Hell. In a rage, you pursued the demon and smote it into ash, before following Dean to where Sam had just returned to life.

Watching Dean hover over his brother, you blamed yourself for not being there when they had needed you. Had you been there, you might have steered that knife aside and spared Sam’s life in the first place.

After Dean was dragged down to Hell, you found it too difficult to watch Sam’s spiral into addiction to demon blood. You decided to spend the next millennium on top of Mt. Everest just to get away from everything. But then the call went out, a muster of soldiers to go into Hell and rescue Dean Winchester. You immediately volunteered, and you fought through the hordes of demons alongside a Castiel that did not yet know you.

The soul you found was dimmed to the point of being nearly unrecognizable. As Castiel gripped Dean tightly to raise them both from perdition, you covered their retreat, smiting any demons that attempted to stop them with the full force of your rage at what had been done to Dean.

When Castiel learned that you had been watching over the Winchesters their whole lives, he quickly had you reassigned to his garrison, where you were to advise him. You told him not to approach Dean directly, that Castiel’s voice would be too powerful for Dean to perceive, but your advice was ignored. You felt sorrow when Pamela’s eyes burned from the mere glimpse of Castiel’s grace.

Finally, your new commander listened when you told him he needed to take a vessel to approach the Hunter. This time it turned out to be a male vessel, although Castiel had never shown much interest in the gender of his vessels.

Once more you were reduced to watching without interference. You missed Dean, but you knew he was in good hands with Castiel. That was your only comfort as the Angel blade slid into your vessel’s flesh, burning your grace from existence forever. Your last thought was of Dean.

* * *

Watching Pamela’s body burn on the pyre, Dean suddenly shivered. He lifted his head and looked around, prompting Sam to give him a questioning look. Dean shook his head to assure his brother but kept his own head cocked as if listening for something. For just a moment, he had thought he heard his name spoken by an oddly familiar voice, but now all he could hear was the crackling of the fire and the odd owl in the woods. Finally, he shrugged and dismissed it. As they walked away from the pyre, Dean shivered again, this time at an inexplicable empty feeling in his gut. He stopped and frowned up at the stars, but when he failed to figure out where it came from, he slid into the driver’s seat. He was probably just hungry.


End file.
